In eyewear, various interfaces are implemented to retain a lens relative to a brow piece and/or one or more temple assemblies. In some eyewear, the lens or lenses are fixed relative to the brow piece and/or the temple assemblies. For instance, during an intended use of the eyewear the lens or lenses are intended to remain fixed to the brow piece and/or the temple assemblies. In this type of eyewear, fasteners such as screws or rivets may be used to retain the lens relative to the brow piece and/or the temple assemblies. Alternatively, a portion of the brow piece and/or the temple assembly may surround or substantially surround the lens or lenses, which retain the lens in a permanent or substantially permanent position.
In other eyewear, the lens or the lenses are intended to be interchangeable. As used in the present disclosure, interchangeable may relate to any eyewear configured such that an end user may remove one or more lenses from a brow piece and/or a temple assembly and another one or more lenses may be substituted therefor. Generally, eyewear with interchangeable lenses does not require use of tools. For instance, a single brow piece and/or set of temple assemblies may be configured to receive multiple lenses. The multiple lenses may be different colors, thicknesses, etc., for example, which may be suitable in response to different ambient lighting conditions or applications. Additionally or alternatively, lenses may become damaged, and interchangeability may decrease replacement times and enable a user to upgrade as lens technology improves.
In safety glasses or protective eyewear, interfaces between the lens or lenses and the brow piece and/or temple assemblies may be subject to stress. For example, an impact on the lens of the protective eyewear may result in physical deformation of the lens and/or the frames, which may result in disengagement of the lens from the brow piece and/or temple assemblies. In dangerous (e.g., military, police, emergency, or tactical) circumstances, the disengagement between the lens and the brow piece and/or temple assemblies may result in harm to the user. For example, the eyes of the user may be exposed during the time in which the lens is disengaged from the brow piece and/or temple assemblies.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.